


reasons

by canniballistics



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canniballistics/pseuds/canniballistics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris looks good with longer hair, doesn't he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	reasons

**Author's Note:**

> for day one of fenhawke week, following [these](http://chibiwriter.tumblr.com/post/124171536654/fenhawke-week-challenges) prompts! i tried to stick with a max of 500 words ;;;; it's harder than i thought.

"Your hair is getting rather long, isn't it?"

Hawke leaned over the back of Fenris' chair, pressing a kiss to the top of his head before running his fingers through the gray strands.

"Is it?" Fenris barely looked up from his book, turning the page and, for all intents and purposes, ignoring his boyfriend completely. Hawke might've believed it, if he hadn't noticed the way Fenris seemed to stretch just a little, nudge into his hand at the touch.

His interest was suddenly piqued then, so he dipped his head to kiss him again, this time aiming for the tip of his ear. He brushed his hand through Fenris' hair again, watching for his reaction. "Mm. It's rather beautiful, if I'm to be honest."

This time, Fenris closed his eyes, took a long breath as Hawke's hand moved. "Perhaps I should cut it, then," he teased, smiling.

Hawke feigned a gasp. "How could you even suggest it? I'd be grievously wounded." He stroked his hand through Fenris' hair, bringing a lock to his lips and kissing it softly. "Don't worry, I won't let the spiteful man hurt you," he murmured to the hair, though his eyes were on Fenris'.

Fenris laughed, his face taking on a rosy tinge that spread to the tips of his ears. "Spiteful, am I?"

" _Absolutely_. Here I am, saying you've beautiful hair, and you're threatening to cut it! You're terrible." Hawke's grin widened at seeing the blush, this time dipping as far as he could to kiss Fenris' cheek. 

"Very well," Fenris said, closing his book and sitting back. "Present me with a good reason, and I won't cut it."

Hawke raised his eyebrows. "A challenge, is it? All right." He folded his arms over the back of the chair, pretending to think and tapping at his chin thoughtfully. "You wouldn't be able to emulate Varric's hero's beau from _Swords and Shields_ , with his 'lithe yet muscular form and flowing locks'."

Fenris burst out laughing. " _That_ is even more reason to cut it, Hawke."

The sight of him laughing sent a warmth through Hawke's entire being, and for a moment, he considered just dropping it there. But there was a challenge to be had, and hair to protect — "Be..cause we both seem to be fans of it?"

"It will always grow back out," was the (damnably sensible) response.

"Hmmm." He took his time thinking, and when the answer finally came to him, Hawke smiled. He leaned over, tugging the red favor from around Fenris' wrist. "Then don't do it, so I can still do this." 

Hawke took the strip of fabric and gathered Fenris' hair, tying it loosely and settling the small queue over his shoulder. Fenris eyed it in silence, and for a moment, Hawke wondered if he would reject this answer, too. Instead, there was a low chuckle, and Fenris reached up to pull Hawke forward, tipping his head back so they could kiss properly.

"All right. You win."


End file.
